


Rainy Nights

by Kj_Ari23



Series: Dadzawa Works [2]
Category: BnHA, Dadzawa - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa doesn’t know how to dad, Eri can’t sleep, Father-adopted child dynamics, First time Parent, but he’s trying his best, i still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kj_Ari23/pseuds/Kj_Ari23
Summary: In the first weeks of Aizawa taking Eri into his care, a thunder storm hits and the poor girl is too scared to be by herself.Fluff ensues.(To be edited later because I write way past when I should have been asleep)





	Rainy Nights

Like most nights at one am were spent, Aizawa was lying on his bed reading over his class’s essays. Without even scanning the names he could tell who most of them were from, although it took an extra second to differentiate Ida’s thesis from Yaoyorozu’s. Those tended to have pretty boring thesis’s, but somehow, undeniable excellency. Well, in Yaoyorozu’s at least. 

The rain pounded hard against the walls and windows, giving a calming ambience to the air around him. Even the thunder became a calming white noise. But, it kept getting louder. What was once a low rumble he could easily miss amongst the taping glass, became shaking growls that interrupted even the deepest focus. 

And after a few minutes of this, another sound filled the apartments the form of small, rapid, footsteps. They scurried around the main room before stopping outside his bedroom door and pushing it open.

“Dad?” Came a quiet voice, Stacy despite the trembling body it came from. Aizawa sat his papers to the side and sat up to face her. 

“You okay Eri?” At his gentle prompting she gave a slow nod and looked down at her bare feet. It hadn’t been long since he took her in, and although he had bought her a mountain of clothes, he had completly forgotten about stocking up on pajamas. The black T-shirt he had given her hung down to her knees, hiding the pair of sport shorts she had on underneath. 

“The thunder is scary.” She quivered, the door rim clutched tightly in her hands as though without it the floor would fall out beneath her.

"Here," He got up from the bed and came over to the doorway where Eri stood, slowly extending a hand for her to take. She did, a little quicker than the hero expected, and gripped it with two firm hands. He led her over to his bed and crouched down to her level. "Would you feel better if you stayed here? I promise I'll keep you safe." 

"Yes please." She begged as though the offer wasn't just made to her, reluctantly moving her hold away from his hand so she sould open her arms. At this Aizawa lifted the tiny six year old and placed her over the beige comforter, tucking her in with the blanket he hadn't noticed she dragged in until then. After she sank into the pillows he looked on the floor around the bed frame and grabbed a kitten plush she had left there sometime during the day. When she saw it her eyes lit up, only to dull again with another crack of thunder. 

"Hey hey, it's okay. You're okay. Just try and go to sleep."

"Are you going to leave me?" Came the scared whimper as she squeezed her stuffie close to her heart. Aizawa looked back at her with his nutural expression, that was admitedly more of a frown, and slid back into his grading spot. 

"No. I said I'd keep you safe after all, didn't I? I'll be right here, so go to sleep." He said while scooting down into a position where he could lie down, but still read his papers without hurting his neck. If he had his capture weapon on he wouldn't need to stuff so many pillows behind him, but this was his time off. His "uniform" and goggles sat with the weapon on the thrift shop dresser across the room, reminding him in a few hours he'd have to start getting ready for work. For now, his hair was tied back in a loose bun and grey sweat pants hung down to his ankles. They were a size too big, but he honestly didn't care. 

Another bolt landed, a crash filled the apartment, and with it, Eri stuck her head between the arms her caretaker was using to hold his students' homework. She snuggled into his chest, and curled her fingers into the fabric of the T-shirt that matched her own. 

"Eri," he complained without actually being annoyed. "I can't see my class's essays." But she was too sleepy to hear him. Perhaps class 1-a could wait another day to find out their grades, so he threw the papers aside, brushed white pigtails from his face, and fell asleep stroking the small girl's head.

Suddenly the thunder wasn't so loud anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I love father | adopted child dynamics way to much 😂💚
> 
> Kudos and comments make my heart happy!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
